Participate with other selected investigators and the NHLBI in the development of a protocol to study survivors of documented myocardial farctions for determining whether the regular administration of Propranolol will result in a decrease in overall mortality over a two year period. Specifically: meet with other groups selected to participate in the PHT developing a definitive study protocol; in the sixth month, select and train staff for conduct of the trial for the recruitment phase which will begin in June, 1978; and notify local medical community of the study and finalize plans for patient recruitment.